In an Interval Pressure Transient Test (IPTT), a formation tester tool is utilized to pump fluid from a single point or small interval of the formation into the wellbore. Various reservoir characteristics may be determined from the transient reservoir pressure response. In a Vertical Interference Test (VIT), one or more pressure monitoring devices may be positioned above or below the pressure source. The pressure monitoring devices may measure and/or cause additional pressure transients and can further characterize the reservoir and test for vertical connectivity.